The Hybrid
by Supernatural2662
Summary: First Fan-fic. This is my version of Darkest Powers. Chloe is a hybrid, half werewolf half necromancer. I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so hang in there. It most likely won't be great but who knows. Please give me any tips you can think of and let me know if you think I should continue this. This is just the prologue by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DP. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**The Hybrid**

**~Chapter 1~**

**(CPOV)**

I listened to Aunt Lauren talking outside the hospital room. They don't know I can hear rthem; normal humans shouldn't be able to. I was far from normal though. My dad had been a werewolf and my mom, a necromancer. That left me being a hybrid, half werewolf half necromancer. Like I said, far from normal. Today I had seen a ghost at school. It was my first ghost and you could say I overreacted a little bit. So now here I was listening to Aunt Lauren argue for me.

"She needs to go to Lyle house. It will get her through this." A man, probably the same age as my dad. Him and Aunt Lauren had been going at it for a while now.

"No Davidoff, I'm not sending my daughter to that freak house! There has to be another way" _Daughter? _As if reading my mind spoke again.

"She is not your daughter Lauren! You can't control what she does and does not do. Her powers are out of control and that is the only place that can help her without her knowing." I could practically feel Aunt Lauren glaring at him. Powers? What did they mean? They couldn't possibly now I was a hybrid… could they?

I could hear Aunt Lauren opening my door just moments later. Quickly I closed my eyes and pretended I hadn't heard anything they just said. Aunt Lauren's heart was picking up and her breathing getting quicker. She was nervous about was she was going to tell me. "Chloe… honey? Wake up." Slowly I opened my eyes to see my aunt right by the hospital bed. "You are going to Lyle House."


	2. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School just started back up so…. Yeah! **

**(CPOV)**

Big shocker there. I knew she was sending me somewhere to "control my powers." How did she know about those anyway? Oh well, it was too late now. "Kay." I said simply looking away from my aunt.

"Look I didn't ch…" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Can we just go already?" I snapped sitting up in bed. How could she pretend this wasn't her fault?! Her damn family is who gave me these cursed powers! My gaze wavered with unshed tears. Why must I deal with this? What did I ever do to get these powers? Aunt Lauren stood up with a frustrated sigh. Moments later she came up with my packed bags.

"Well let's go then.

My first thought as we pulled up to Lyle House was that it was way too normal looking. It was just like a normal house in a normal neighborhood with normal people. But I knew better, this place was a home for supernaturals. The problem being, they didn't know what they were. So now, I'm stuck with the fun job of telling them all. Yay me.

I followed my Aunt into the house and was instantly enveloped in the most amazing scent. A small growl vibrated through me and I couldn't help it. My aunt's eyes widened in horror as the sound escaped my mouth. "Chloe!" I clapped my hands over my ears to try and dull her shriek.

"Could you keep it down? I'd like to keep some of my hearing." Still rubbing my ears, I walked around the living room. Soon the nurse who I assume was in charge greeted us. Her and my aunt talked and I really didn't care until I heard the word werewolf. My head shot up as I heard my aunt finish "… the hell is he doing here! I thought they were all terminated! Gone, bye bye, zilch! How else can I say it!?"

The poor lady, Nurse Talbot, tried to calm her down. It wasn't until came in that Aunt Lauren had blown off enough steam to leave. She didn't even say goodbye, just stormed out. I sighed then remembered what she had said. Apparently I wasn't the only werewolf, which explained the amazing scent, but that werewolf was supposed to be dead. My mind was still trying to grasp all this when the rest of the "mentally unstable" teenagers came in. Thanks to my super hearing, I heard a sharp intake of breath. My eyes quickly darted to find the source of this noise. I too gasped when I saw the creature before me. He was a solid six foot two inches with longish black hair that hung in his bright emerald green eyes.

**He's the one! **

_What? Who are you?_

**Your wolf duh. **

Shaking my head, I ignored my wolf and continued to look the guy up and down. We were both practically undressing each other with our eyes when a guy got our attention. "Hello? Anybody home there?" He joked knocking on the guy's head. He just growled and shoved the laughing boy's hand away. I looked at the other guy now. He was probably five foot ten inches with spiked blonde hair, although he looked asian. "I'm Simon." He said, extending a hand toward me.

I shook his hand and offered "I'm Chloe." He smiled at me warmly before looking me over and walking away. Holding back a laugh at his not so discreet staring, I turned toward the guy. By now he had closed his once gaping mouth and was looking as me with what I was sure was a reflection of my own expression. It was one of want and need, and the that look pierced through me gave me shivers. I extended my hand forward towards him in greeting as I waited for him to talk.

"Well Chloe my name is Derek." He said clasping my small hand in his large one. I heard a gasp behind me that came from none other than Simon.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You got Derek to talk! Wait does this mean… Oh! Yeah right, I should've known. I'll just be going now." Simon said hardly taking a breath.

"Uh…. Do you have any idea what that was about?" I asked Derek, who looked just as confused as me.

"No idea." He admitted before introducing me to the rest of the people. "Chloe, this is Liz and Tori." I smiled at the two girls in front of me. Liz was about five foot six with straight platinum blonde hair that reached her lower back. Tori was about the same height with short spikey black hair. Liz ran up and hugged me while Tori just scoffed and walked away. Okay then… I thought. "Uh would you like me to show you around?" Derek asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Sure, thanks." I said following him though the house. I paid hardly any attention to the house. It was too hard to pry my attention away from him. After a while of following him around the house he stopped suddenly, causing me to run into his back. "Sor…" I started to apologize when I heard him chuckle. "What?" That just made him laugh more.

"Do you see something you like?"

"Oh yeah this is a very nice… basement?" We were indeed in the basement. Why? I had no idea.

"Chloe we have been down here three times." Oops. I guess I was a bit distracted. Derek just smirked at me and led me back upstairs where we were met by Simon.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere. You sure did take a long time to tour the house." He noted looking at us quizzically. Derek and I simply chuckled and said at the same time.

"Dinner is ready." With that we stalked out of the room with a very confused Simon following us.


	3. Dinnertime and a Letter

"So Chloe what did you do to land in here with us crazy people?" The girl Derek introduce as Tori asked.

"Tori!" Liz squealed, causing both me and Derek to grimace slightly.

"Oh you know the usual, found out I can see ghosts. Nothing to abnormal," I said as if I were commenting on the weather. Tori and Liz's jaws dropped when I said this while Simon looked only a bit surprised and Derek just made a deep rumbling sound that sounded a bit like a chuckle. "What? You wanted to know why I was here right?" I smirked at Tori. It was that moment she recovered and glared at me.

"Nutcase…" She muttered so low that if I hadn't been a werewolf I wouldn't heard her.

"My name is Chloe not nutcase." My smirk had only grown in size by now. It was easy to tell she was used to people sinking under her words. Tori scowled and stood up from the table with such a force that her chair toppled backwards and stormed up the stairs. Liz gave me an apologetic smile before rushing up after her friend.

I shrugged and was about to continue eating my dinner when Simon burst out laughing. "What?" I asked slightly confused.

In between his laughter Simon managed to say, "You just dropped the house on the wicked witch." I couldn't help but join him in laughter then.

"She had it coming." I said simply, going back to my food.

_Chloe,_

_Meet us outside at 7:30. We need to talk._

_Derek & Simon_

Looking at my watch I saw I had five minutes till I was supposed to meet Derek and Simon. Might as well get up and go, they obviously had some answers which I desperately needed. I stood up and walked towards my door, stopping on the way to look in the mirror. My strawberry blonde fell limply around my shoulders, no life to it once so ever. My pale, pasty skin made me look like the necromancer I recently found out I was. It was a good thing my werewolf genes gave me such a great body. I had curves in all the right places and a small waist that made me look fit but not anorexic. I sighed, thank you father for being a werewolf.

I walked out my bedroom door and down the steps. Simon had just stepped through the door when Derek turned and smiled at me slightly. My pace picked up slightly as I caught up and followed them outside. "So I'm here, now what do you want to know?" I asked getting right to the point.

Derek was the first to reply, "What are you exactly?" He was obviously frustrated that he couldn't figure it out himself.

_**He's hot when he is frustrated. Then again he is always hot.**_

_You again! Who or what are you?_

_**I'm your wolf and our mate asked us a question now shut up and answer him.**_

_Rude much?_

My wolf growled but kept quiet.

"I'm a hybrid. Part werewolf, the other part necromancer, the second part unknown until a couple days ago. I know you are a werewolf but…" I paused looking at Simon, "What are you?"

"Nearly useless sorcerer at your service." He answered bowing slightly.

"What do you mean 'nearly useless'?" I asked confused.

"My powers are weakened immensely." He said with a frown.

I wasn't quite sure what to say so I just frowned slightly.

"Well what else would you like to know?" I asked looking at the two of them, my eyes lingering slightly longer on Derek. He looked at Simon, and they seemed to have a small conversation with their eyes. Simon sighed and turned to walk away.

"Night Chloe." He said before walking back inside. I raised an eyebrow at Derek as he sat down on the ground and motioned me over. Cautiously I sat next to him, gasping slightly when my arm brushed against his. The moment his skin touched mine, it sent shivers all through my body. Derek smirked before his face became serious.

"You are my mate." He said although it came out more so as a question then a statement. Brushing his long black hair out of his emerald eyes, my hand lingering on his cheek, I nodded slightly. I knew he saw it because a smile so breath-taking spread across his face.

_**Kiss him!**_

_Damn wolf. I've only known him for half a day._

_**So your point is…?**_

_I can't just rush this. What if he thinks I'm too pushy and leaves me?_

My wolf was about to protest when, Derek settled our argument and pressed his lips to mine. Gasping as I felt the familiar shivers shoot through my body, Derek took the opportunity and pressed his tongue into my mouth. Regaining my senses, my tongue battled his, fighting for dominance. After a moment or too I realized I wouldn't win and let his tongue explore my mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. My wolf howled with joy, as Derek pulled us onto his lap and continued to kiss me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey guys! It's time to... Oh god! You guys move fast!"

My and Derek jumped apart, our lungs greedily taking in air. "Damn you Simon." Derek mumbled under his breath. I giggled slightly before turning towards the door.

"You coming mate?" I asked smirking. With that I walked inside, swaying my hips a bit more than usual.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've had this chapter written for a while. I just haven't been able to get an internet connection recently at my house. **** I've already started the next chapter so if the internet will allow it you will have another chapter soon! Also from now on, Chloe's wolf will be **_**bold italic**_** and Chloe's responses to her wolf will be **_italic_**. One more thing, I just realized I completely forgot about Rae so I'm just not going to include her in this story so Liz and tori are in a room together and Chloe has a room to herself.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darkest Powers.**


End file.
